


Midnight Puppet

by StarllingWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarllingWrites/pseuds/StarllingWrites
Summary: Sleep paralysis can be quite frightening, especially when your mind projects monsters around your room. But what happens when it’s not a trick of your mind and something is truly there? Would you invite a demon to stay when your body is locked in paralysis?Neutral Reader/Monster story with four different endings catering to your preferences.Story inspired by art by DoubleMaximus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains masturbation mention

«[The art that inspired this work](https://twitter.com/doublemaximus/status/1130207986205564935)»

* * *

 

The first time I saw the creature, it was just sitting on the corner of my bed watching me. At first, all I saw was an humanoid shape crouched and hunched over a bit. I was panicking but I couldn’t do anything. I couldn’t move, couldn’t scream—nothing. I could only look at it and hope it wouldn’t come closer.

As my eyes adjusted I started noticing some details about the creature. It seemed naked save for a cloth sack wrapped tight around its head. There was a fraying slash though it where a mouth would be. It’s body was as dark as shadows, yet oddly had a subtle glow to it. No—that wasn’t quite right. I focused on one spot and realized it wasn’t glowing; it was slightly transparent and the ambient light was filtering through it.

It tilted its head to the side like an inquisitive animal.

My eyes went wide as my breath and heartbeat jumped into a dead sprint. _Go away, go away go away,_ I chanted in my mind since my voice was trapped inside my throat. It sat up straight and looked down at me. I squeezed my eyes shut. _This is a dream. Just wake up. It can’t hurt you, just wake up._

I counted to five then opened my eyes.

It was gone.

Slowly, my heart calmed. I could move now too. I grabbed for my phone, turned on the flashlight and looked around my room. There were no traces of the thing that had been perched on the edge of my bed. It was just a dream. Just a hallucination. Switching the light back off, I sighed and rubbed at my eyes. I had a feeling I wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep anytime soon.

 

“Wow you look like shit. Didn’t sleep well?” Jesse, my roommate, poured me a cup of coffee after I trudge into the kitchen and slumped down at the table. I told them about last night, about the _thing_. When I finished, they let out a low whistle. “Damn. That’s some crazy sleep paralysis shit.”

“I wonder what the hell caused it. Like, I’ve never had sleep paralysis before. Why now?”

“Stress? Lack of vitamins? Lack of _sex_?”

I kicked them as I took a sip of coffee. “Oh shut up.”

“I’m not wrong.”

“Or maybe _you_ summoned a demon because you’re such a nosey roommate and a voyeur and wanna hear me get laid.”

“Pssh, I wish I had thought of that,” they laughed then flashed a smug smirk.

“You’re incorrigible.”

“I love you too.”

Throughout the rest of the day, I spent some time researching sleep paralysis. I got a lot of useless information about studies and statistics. I did find that it wasn’t uncommon for adults my age to suddenly have an incident. And it looked like it should be a one-time thing.

Looking into lore led me nowhere. There was quite a list of various specters associated with the condition, but none of the descriptions seemed to fit the thing I saw. That was a good sign, right? It definitely was all my imagination then.

With all that flushed from my mind, I slept much easier that night.

 

Five nights later I saw it again.

I woke up to the things right in my face. It was straddled over me on hands and knees. A feint hiss of breath escaped when it opened its mouth. It had human looking teeth, the canines maybe a bit sharper than normal.

No. I wouldn’t let this happen again. I shut my eyes, told myself this was a dream, and waited a few seconds before opening my eyes. But it didn’t work this time. That thing still loomed above me.

I stared the monster down. It wasn’t real; it had no power over me. This was a waking dream—or nightmare, really—and I’d be perfectly fine. As I stared at it, its eyes started to glow. Truly glow, unlike how its skin had filtered light the last time. It was unnerving looking at it now.

The thing dipped its chin a bit, like it was looking me over. I wanted to squirm and curl up into a ball under my covers, but I couldn’t. Still, I fought and tried to force myself to move. The sooner my body woke up the sooner this phantasm would disappear.

Then it started to move.

Its hand drew up and started to reach for my face. Panic set in as I stared in fraught. I did _not_ want it to touch me. I don’t care if this was a dream—the thought of it touching me made my skin crawl. I tried to call out, to whimper, _anything_ , but no sound escaped. The only thing I managed was moving my head the smallest fraction away from it.

It stopped and hesitated.

Its hand drew back. Then it straightened upright, still on its knees. It stayed like that for a minute before getting up and disappearing into the shadows.

What happened played through my mind all day. It had reacted to me in a way I wasn’t expecting. It was like the creature was _real_. That it was sentient. I didn’t want to believe it, that monsters were real, but the thought kept nagging at the back of my thoughts.

If it was real, there were so many more questions. What was it exactly? Where did it come from and what did it want? It didn’t seem to want to hurt me. And I guess it wasn’t that horrifying.

I came up with a plan and, for the first time, I hoped that I would wake up to the creature.

 

I didn’t have to wait long. That night it came back. It was sitting on the corner of my bed again, watching quietly. I kept calm this time. It really wasn’t so scary, just… odd. After I stared at the creature for a moment, I looked over towards my nightstand, attempting to point with my eyes. The message didn’t seem to get through the first time—I would have been more surprised if it had—and repeated the motion a couple times more.

The creature tilted its head.

Like a cat, it slowly started to move in jerky, yet fluid motions. It was hesitant still. It was constantly checking to see if my reaction changed. While it was nice, it was also dragging this out. And these nightly visits never seemed to last very long.

On the nightstand I had left a note.

**« You can touch my arms »**

I was wondering how intelligent this creature was. Since I could never move during out encounters, I had to get creative with trying to communicate with it.

I heard the paper rustle as it picked it up. A few seconds later it rustled again. It was hard to tell from this angle what its reaction was—and its general lack of facial features. But then it moved. It sat right beside me and hunched over, its right hand hovering in front of its chest.

It reached out and touched me.

I don’t know what I was expecting, but it felt just like another person touching me. Nothing special. The sensation left my skin feeling a bit tingly, but I figured that was more from the paralysis.

Surprisingly, it felt relaxing to have it tracing its fingers lightly up and down the length of my arm. It drew little circles around my elbow and my knuckles; it grabbed around my wrist, measuring to see how small it was compared to its spindly hands. It raised my hand up then looked directly at me. It opened its mouth and again I heard that hissing noise. Was it trying to communicate? It might be able to read my language, but I was absolutely clueless about its speech.

So far it was benign. I decided to trust it.

I slowly blinked at it then looked back at my hand, curious about what it would do next. A beat passed before it moved again. It pressed its palm to mine; its fingers were much longer. The moment reminded me of that scene from _Tarzan_ and I wanted to laugh. Then it nuzzled its face into my palm.

I fell asleep with its face still cradled in my hand.

 

The next couple nights, similar scenes played out. I’d wake, paralyzed, with the creature sitting beside me. They always waited patiently for me to acknowledge them before they started touching my arms and hands, and nuzzling into my touch. By the third night, I was so accustomed to it that I just relaxed my eyes again and enjoyed the sensation. But about ten seconds after I closed my eyes, they stopped and began moving away. I opened my eyes and they froze, half off the bad. After I glanced at my hand a couple times, they understood and came back and touched me again.

I knew it was crazy of me, but I was actually enjoying these moments with the creature now. After my initial shock, I realized they meant no harm. They were curious. And I wouldn’t be surprised if I was the first human to invite them to stay—to invite their touch.

A part of me wanted more. So I wrote a new note.

That night, it only took one glance at my nightstand for the creature to go read my note.

« **You can ask to touch other parts of me. Since I can’t talk, if I look right, I mean yes. If I look left, I mean no. And if I close my eyes and you worry I fell asleep, just tap me three times. If I don’t open my eyes then I really did fall back asleep »**

I waited.

It took almost a full minute before the creature came over to my side and looked down at me. Carefully, they picked up the edge of my blanket between two fingers and looked expectantly at me. I looked right. My heart skipped a beat faster as they pulled the blanket down. I was curious—and a bit impatient—to see what they’d do next.

They pointed at my stomach and I looked right again. They splayed their hand across my abdomen and held it there. Inch by inch, they asked for approval to move their hand further up my body. Their touch was gentle. And thrilling.

Then they started to get bolder. They switched between gently tracing their fingers along my arms and torso, to greedily splaying their hands across me. They hissed words I didn’t understand but I still knew what they meant. They were enjoying this as much as I was.

The creature enjoyed touching me for a bit longer before it straddled over me, like they had our second encounter. They pointed at my mouth. Again, I agreed, though I wasn’t sure if they just wanted to touch my face or kiss me or what.

At first they traced my lips. A soft caress. They tugged my bottom lip down and traced the inside of my lip as well. They tapped on my teeth next. What did that mean? I couldn’t even guess what they wanted so I just stared at them. The creature drew back their hand, opened their mouth and slid two fingers inside it. Then they brought their hand back to my mouth.

Oh. That’s what they wanted. Well I couldn’t exactly open my mouth for them but I knew they’d be gentle so I looked right, agreeing to the mouth play. I found I had some control over my tongue. So I laved and played with their fingers as they toyed around my mouth.

I wondered how their tongue would feel.

With their free hand, they tapped my shoulder then pointed at their mouth. I agreed. Before I could look back at them, their mouth was on me, licking and nibbling my shoulder and neck. My eyes fluttered shut as I let the sensations flood my mind. It was maddening not being able to respond and reciprocate.

A strong shiver jolted through me.

I could move again. But now the creature was gone; guess they only appeared while I was immobilized by sleep paralysis. How tricky and frustrating. “Fuck,” I sighed then reached into my underwear. I rode the fading remnants of tonight’s interaction into a mostly satisfying orgasm.

 

The next night I had trouble falling asleep. I wanted to see the creature again but my mind would not settle. I tossed and turned. I jerked awake a couple times but unimpaired and alone. My frustration kept building, resulting in a disappointing night.

This repeated for two more nights.

Thankfully, Jesse didn’t give me shit in the morning when I dragged myself to the kitchen for coffee. “Another sleep paralysis night?”

“No,” I grumbled. _I wish_.

“If you need, you can use some of my melatonin. Might help you sleep.”

I leaned on the counter and nursed my coffee as I thought. The drugs should help me sleep, but that wasn’t exactly what I wanted. I chewed my lip between sips, debating if I should bring it up—and of course I did, because it was tormenting my mind. “Hey, weird question. Do you think it’s possible to trigger sleep paralysis?”

That got a curious stare. “Now you _want_ it?”

“Shut up and answer the question.”

“Oh my god, you’re totally into that demon thing you saw, aren’t you?”

“I will get a new roommate.”

“Okay, okay,” they conceded and help their hands up in defeat. “I don’t know shit about this, but maybe set a soft alarm? Like one that doesn’t wake you from across the room, but like a really quiet alarm that you can barely hear? Might be enough to bring you just out of sleep.”

“Hmm… maybe. It’s worth a try I guess.”

Jesse took a long drink of coffee, the entire time staring at me dubiously over their mug. “Now I kinda wanna set up a camera in your room to try to get this on tape.”

“You’re a disgusting perv,” I snarked.

“Says the one wanting to bone a sleep demon.”

The melatonin did help me sleep, but it either worked too well or my alarm was too quiet because I did not recall ever waking. The next night, I took half the dose and turned my alarm up a couple ticks. If it didn’t work tonight, I’d go back to not using either of them.

“Please work,” I whispered as I got comfortable in bed. I did my best to keep a calm mind all day, thinking my mindset played a big factor in this situation. My nerves were spiking up a bit. Why was this so easy before yet so difficult now? Maybe the creature didn’t want to see me again and I was trying and hoping all for nothing.

_No. Stop thinking like that,_ I scolded myself. Stressing out wouldn’t help me—with sleeping or with seeing the creature again.

 

A nightmare shocked me awake. Perfect—just what I needed after all this trouble. I was so focused on calming down I didn’t notice I wasn’t alone. When I finally did notice the creature was back, it actually scared me and sent my heart racing again. The poor thing flinched and almost left. _Stay_ , I pleaded with my eyes the best I could. _Please stay._

They did.

Tonight they were less hesitant and pulled my blanket away and began touching me like before. Chills danced across my skin. I had missed this. Missed the light trails up my arms; the splay of their hand across my stomach; the graze of their teeth along my neck.

I felt three taps on my stomach and looked at them—I hadn’t realized I had shut my eyes. Their hand balled around the hem of my shirt. I agreed, then they pushed my shirt up as high as they could get it. They touched my bare chest for the first time and it sent lightning tingling through me.

After greedily caressing me, they asked for something new. They pointed at their mouth then brushed down my chest. _Yes,_ I agreed. Demanded. I melted under the touch of their tongue tracing up my ribs while their hands gripped my hips, nails digging in. I wanted to call out and moan as they nipped at my side and arm and neck. But of course I was restrained within my own body.

They cupped my face and stared at me with their glowing eyes. I couldn’t recall them ever being so bright before. There was something mesmerizing in that depthless light. A hiss escaped their mouth; they tapped their mouth then mine. The second I agreed, their mouth was on mine and all I could think about was their tongue filling my mouth—and the feint taste of chamomile and lemon.

My mind started to get hazy and I feared I’d end up falling back asleep. _Not now. No, not now._ Things were just getting good and hot—this was not the time for sleep! No. I needed to say awake to enjoy all these wonderful sensations this creature was stirring up.

Amid my acute panic, I glanced left. They immediately stopped and drew away. Fuck. That wasn’t what I wanted. I squeezed my eyes closed and focused on calming down. _Don’t mess this up_ , I scolded myself. I didn’t know what was driving me to want this so bad; but this creature had become like an addiction and I just wanted it to keep touching me in every way it would.

I opened my eyes, fearing they would be gone. But they were still there. They cocked their head and waited. I looked right, hoping to get across my desire. They pointed at me and again I looked right. Then they pointed directly at my crotch and hooked their finger under the waistband of my underwear. Looks like they _did_ understand my desires.

I agreed.

 

* * *

**Pick you ending!** Choose which genitalia (vagina or penis) you’d like to have for the reader/monster: [**[v/p]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042345/chapters/45228928) **[[v/v]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042345/chapters/45228988)  [[p/v]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042345/chapters/45229006)  [[p/p]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042345/chapters/45229063)**


	2. Ending 1 - V/P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains explicit sexual scenes

The creature hissed in delight as they removed my underwear. They nuzzled against my thighs, pushing my legs apart. I could not recount the last time I had anyone in this position. Especially so enthusiastically.

I wanted to shudder from the first lap of their tongue along my lips. Their hands slid under my thighs and gripped me in place against their mouth. I wanted to rock my hips, to ride their tongue, but of course I couldn’t. The frustration of it was making everything that much hotter.

When their tongue slithered inside me, I realized they definitely didn’t have a human tongue. It was much longer and damn—how the hell were they so good at eating out? I was quickly becoming convinced that they were a type of sex demon with how quickly they were bringing me toward climaxing. They replaced their tongue with a couple fingers and started licking and sucking my clit. My legs were painfully tense. I needed to _move_ , to let all this building energy and emotion out! But goddamn—my eyes rolled back as my mind drowned in pleasure. Soon. Fuck, I was going to cum soon.

But wickedly, they seemed to have other plans. They edged me dangerously close then stroked me slowly down again. I forced every ounce of my deprived hunger into a glare at them. They smiled and licked their lips.

They stood up on their knees. It was strange watching their body morph. Before, they just had a slim physique with no sexual anatomy. But now… now I was staring at an impressive, throbbing cock.

Longing pulsed through me.

One hand pushed my knee up towards my chest while the other guided their dick. They teased the tip against my pussy. _Fuck me already,_ I pleaded silently. They looked at me; I looked so far to the right my eyes hurt. But they still hesitated. I looked right again and again, agreeing to what they were about to do. Begging for it!

They leaned down and kissed me, their tongue sliding into my mouth. It was wonderful—especially since it wasn’t the only thing sliding into me. My breath caught for a moment as my body adjusted to theirs. I moaned into their mouth.

They started thrusting in rhythm and all I wanted to do was grip the sheets or claw at their back. I was still skirting the high from the edging, so my mind quickly turned back into blissful goo. I loved how they filled me. Each pump hit just right. And when they started playing with my clit again, I knew I wouldn’t last much longer.

My orgasm rocked me to my core. My eyes squeezed shut. The paralysis reduced my shudders to mere fractions; only breathy whimpers could escape me. My whole body was tingling.

As the euphoria subsided, I felt three light taps on my cheek. It was a fight to open my eyes. My lips tugged into a drunken smile, my mind still blissed out. The creature hummed their farewells then kissed me again before vanishing into the shadows and letting me sleep.

I looked forward to the next time I awoke with sleep paralysis.


	3. Ending 2 - V/V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains explicit sexual scenes

The creature hissed in delight as they removed my underwear. They nuzzled against my thighs, pushing my legs apart. I could not recount the last time I had anyone in this position. Especially so enthusiastically.

I wanted to shudder from the first lap of their tongue along my lips. Their hands slid under my thighs and gripped me in place against their mouth. I wanted to rock my hips, to ride their tongue, but of course I couldn’t. The frustration of it was making everything that much hotter.

When their tongue slithered inside me, I realized they definitely didn’t have a human tongue. It was much longer and damn—how the hell were they so good at eating out? I was quickly becoming convinced that they were a type of sex demon with how quickly they were bringing me toward climaxing. They replaced their tongue with a couple fingers and started licking and sucking my clit. My legs were painfully tense. I needed to _move_ , to let all this building energy and emotion out! But goddamn—my eyes rolled back as my mind drowned in pleasure. Soon. Fuck, I was going to cum soon.

But wickedly, they seemed to have other plans. They edged me dangerously close then stroked me slowly down again. I forced every ounce of my deprived hunger into a glare at them. They smiled and licked their lips.

They stood up on their knees. It was strange watching their body morph. Before, they just had a slim physique with no sexual anatomy. But now… now I was staring at their dripping wet pussy.

They crawled up to the head of the bed then straddled over my face. They looked down at me between their legs. I looked so far to the right my eyes hurt. _Let me eat you_ , I pleaded silently. But they still hesitated. I looked right again and again, agreeing to what they were about to do. Begging for it!

As they lowered themself onto my mouth, I was thankful I could still move my tongue. It took some adjusting but once they were satisfied with the position, they leaned down and began eating me out again. Fuck—they tasted amazing. They rocked their hips, riding my tongue to compensate for my limitations. Their tongue and fingers worked in time to work me back up. And when added another finger inside me, I knew I wouldn’t last much longer.

My orgasm rocked me to my core. My eyes squeezed shut. The paralysis reduced my shudders to mere fractions; only breathy whimpers could escape me. My whole body was tingling.

As the euphoria subsided, I felt three light taps on my cheek. It was a fight to open my eyes. My lips tugged into a drunken smile, my mind still blissed out. The creature hummed their farewells then kissed me again before vanishing into the shadows and letting me sleep.

I looked forward to the next time I awoke with sleep paralysis.


	4. Ending 3 - P/V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains explicit sexual scenes

The creature hissed in delight as they removed my underwear. They nuzzled against my thighs, pushing my legs apart. I could not recount the last time I had anyone in this position. Especially so enthusiastically.

I wanted to shudder from the first lick of their tongue up my dick. One hand gripped above my hip, while the other held my shaft in place. I wanted to thrust my hips, to fuck their face, but of course I couldn’t. The frustration of it was making everything that much hotter.

When their tongue wrapped around my dick like a snake, I realized they definitely didn’t have a human tongue. It was much longer and damn—this felt so good already. Then they took me in their mouth and deep-throated me with ease. I was quickly becoming convinced that they were a type of sex demon with how quickly they were bringing me toward climaxing. My legs were painfully tense. I needed to _move_ , to let all this building energy and emotion out! But goddamn—my eyes rolled back as my mind drowned in pleasure. Soon. Fuck, I was going to cum soon.

But wickedly, they seemed to have other plans. They edged me dangerously close then stroked me slowly down again. I forced every ounce of my deprived hunger into a glare at them. They smiled and licked their lips.

They stood up on their knees. It was strange watching their body morph. Before, they just had a slim physique with no sexual anatomy. But now… now I was staring at their dripping wet pussy.

Longing pulsed through me.

They straddled over me and guided my dick with one hand. They prodded my head just inside their folds. _Fuck me already,_ I pleaded silently. They looked at me; I looked so far to the right my eyes hurt. But they still hesitated. I looked right again and again, agreeing to what they were about to do. Begging for it!

They leaned down and kissed me, their tongue sliding into my mouth. It was wonderful—especially since it wasn’t the only thing sliding in. My breath caught for a moment as I was suddenly wrapped deep inside their tight pussy. I moaned into their mouth.

They started riding me and all I wanted to do was grip their hips and pound them faster. I was still skirting the high from the edging, so my mind quickly turned back into blissful goo. They sat back up, slowly dragging their nails down my chest, and started riding me harder now that they were in a better position. I knew I wouldn’t last much longer.

My orgasm rocked me to my core. My eyes squeezed shut. The paralysis reduced my shudders to mere fractions; only breathy whimpers could escape me. My whole body was tingling.

As the euphoria subsided, I felt three light taps on my cheek. It was a fight to open my eyes. My lips tugged into a drunken smile, my mind still blissed out. The creature hummed their farewells then kissed me again before vanishing into the shadows and letting me sleep.

I looked forward to the next time I awoke with sleep paralysis.


	5. Ending 4 - P/P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains explicit sexual scenes

The creature hissed in delight as they removed my underwear. They nuzzled against my thighs, pushing my legs apart. I could not recount the last time I had anyone in this position. Especially so enthusiastically.

I wanted to shudder from the first lick of their tongue up my dick. One hand gripped above my hip, while the other held my shaft in place. I wanted to thrust my hips, to fuck their face, but of course I couldn’t. The frustration of it was making everything that much hotter.

When their tongue wrapped around my dick like a snake, I realized they definitely didn’t have a human tongue. It was much longer and damn—this felt so good already. Then they took me in their mouth and deep-throated me with ease. I was quickly becoming convinced that they were a type of sex demon with how quickly they were bringing me toward climaxing. My legs were painfully tense. I needed to _move_ , to let all this building energy and emotion out! But goddamn—my eyes rolled back as my mind drowned in pleasure. Soon. Fuck, I was going to cum soon.

But wickedly, they seemed to have other plans. They edged me dangerously close then stroked me slowly down again. I forced every ounce of my deprived hunger into a glare at them. They smiled and licked their lips.

They stood up on their knees. It was strange watching their body morph. Before, they just had a slim physique with no sexual anatomy. But now… now I was staring at an impressive throbbing cock.

Longing pulsed through me.

One hand pushed my knee up towards my chest while the other guided their dick. They teased the tip against my ass. _Fuck me already,_ I pleaded silently. They looked at me; I looked so far to the right my eyes hurt. But they still hesitated. I looked right again and again, agreeing to what they were about to do. Begging for it!

They looked down and drooled over their cock for lube, stroking it over the entire shaft. Then they pressed in. I groaned as my body adjusted to theirs.

They started thrusting in rhythm and all I wanted to do was grip the sheets or stroke myself. I was still skirting the high from the edging, so my mind quickly turned back into blissful goo. I loved how they filled me. Each pump hit just right. And when they started rubbing my dick again, I knew I wouldn’t last much longer.

My orgasm rocked me to my core. My eyes squeezed shut. The paralysis reduced my shudders to mere fractions; only breathy whimpers could escape me. My whole body was tingling.

As the euphoria subsided, I felt three light taps on my cheek. It was a fight to open my eyes. My lips tugged into a drunken smile, my mind still blissed out. The creature hummed their farewells then kissed me again before vanishing into the shadows and letting me sleep.

I looked forward to the next time I awoke with sleep paralysis.


End file.
